Luigi's call to greatness
by blazingdragon
Summary: this has nothing to do with the MTV show
1. Proluoge

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or other Nintendo related items. (This goes for all continuing chaptersif I write any)

My brother has always lived an exciting life, ever since we were kids. Whether he was battling banana crazed Apes, Saving pink robed princesses, or jumping on overgrown turtles, he got all the glory, and I always looked like the helpless one. Normally, I wouldn't care, stuff happens, ya know? I could always smoke him in the athletic stuff like Baseball, Soccer, Tennis, Golf, Basketball, Fighting, Auto Racing, Arts and Crafts, Accountancy, Basket Weaving, Figure Skating, and Random coin grabbing and Star getting (Mario Party.) But after I heard Peach and Daisy arguing over which of us were cuter, and I was losing, I just snapped. How could the two of them like a fat pasta hog with a bad mustache! Doesn't anyone know that I'm the one who can jump higher! I'm tired of playing second fiddle. I need to make a name for myself, and the only way I was going to do it was without Mario.

-----------------------------Peach's Castle-------------------------------------------

"Hello Luigi, what brings you here on this fine day?"

When Luigi approached the castle, he was greeted by Sir Toadsworth, the princesses' overprotective adviser with a stuffy British accent. "I needed to talk to Princess Peach about something." Luigi explained.

"Ah, very well," Toadsworth replied, "I will lead you to her"

Peach was in the courtyard playing a game of tennis with her friend, Daisy, who was the Princess of Sarasaland. Luigi had met Daisy before on several occasions, and they grew to be rather good friends.

"Hello Luigi, would you like to play a game of tennis with us?" Peach asked.

"No thank you Peach, I don't have my racket."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"No thank you, Peach, could I talk to you in private for a minute."

"Of course Luigi," The Princess replied and the two of them went off in private.

"What's wrong Luigi? You look like you're upset about something."

"Well Peach..."

"YES?"

"I'M LEAVING!"

Princess Peach froze.

"I need to make a name for myself, and the only way I can do that is without Mario. When Mario realizes I'm gone, tell him that he shouldn't worry, and that I'll be back soon."


	2. Explaination

"But why Luigi? Why would you ever want to leave Mushroom Kingdom?"

"It's nothing personal Peach, but I need to escape from Mario's fame for a little while. You know, become my own man. I guess you could call it a long vacation." Luigi answered

"All right Luigi, but what can I do to help?" The Princess asked?

"That's the reason I came over here. I do need your help, Because... well you see..."

"Spit it out already!"

" I don't have any idea where to go." Luigi muttered under his breath. "Can you help me?"

"Oh, I see. Well..." Peach paused. " I probably should be telling you this. But, there have been rumors of a group called _"Black Shell"_ in Sarasland. The problem is that no one knows what _"Black Shell" _hopes to achieve, but we fear it may be a threat to their kingdom and ours. That is why Princess Daisy in visiting here in Mushroom Kingdom so the two of us can come up with a plan of action.

"I could go check it out if you like" Luigi requested

Peach, Daisy, and Luigi talked this over together, and decided that Luigi would be an undercover agent in Sarasland. "Now Luigi, here are some supplies that you will need. 100 Sarasland coins, 25 fresh mushrooms, a train ticket to Sarasland, a map of the Sarasland Kingdom, and for goodness sakes Luigi, get a different colored hat!

" But the green hat's my thing!" Luigi protested

"Luigi, you've worn a green hat since 1983! That's 23 years!"

"I like my hat!"

"Luigi, you need a new hat, end of discussion. That one is practically falling apart! And that color! Blech! You should buy a pink one!"

"Yah! With sparkly thingies!"

"And on the back it should say "Tuff Stuff!"

While the two Princess were talking fashion, Luigi creeped away and walked towards the train station.


	3. Train ride and green heads

Wiggler Express-------------------------------------

All Aboard! Last call for all passengers riding the Wiggler Express train to Sarasland Kingdom! Please have your tickets ready to punched once you board the train!

_I knew I should have had that last can of Super Shroom Cola. Gotta Find a bathroom. _Luigi ran around inside the train, looking for the little plumber's room, completely unaware that everyone's staring at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh... that's better."

"Tickets Please. Tickets Please."

Luigi got his ticket punched and went to his cabin. After returning from the dining cart with a couple packages of _Grammy toad's Home Style Cookies._ _Hmmmmm... _Luigi thought, _I wonder why the cookies are called Home Style, when they're made in a factory in Upper Rogueport?_

Luigi heard a scream from outside the door.

NOOOOOO!!!! DON'T THROW ME OUT!

Luigi jumped. High. Luigi opened his door and saw a green toad being dragged by his little stubby feet by a train conductor.

"No ticket, No train ride. you're getting thrown off the train.

"What's going on out here!" Luigi asked

"PLEASE HELP ME MISTER... UMMMM... MUSTACHIO? MUSTACHIMAN? MUSTACHINGTON?"

"Sorry to bother you, this kid doesn't have any money, so we have to throw him off the train."

"That sounds a little dramastic... and illegal." Luigi replied, "that can't be safe."

"It's the rules"

"Well how much does a ticket cost?"

"85 coins"

"I'll buy his ticket for him." Luigi answered

"OH THANK YOUTHANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" yelled the toad

_Well there goes my chances of getting a new hat. Now that I think about it. Pink wouldn't look that bad for my hat. You never know when I might need to go incognito_

"So kid, what's your name?" The broke plumber asked, "You can call me Luigi."

"Just call me M.C. T-dawg"

"No, seriouisly, what's your name?"

"okay fine, my name's 1 Up" the embarrassed toad replied

"Alright 1 Up" Luigi asked,"What brings you to Sarasland?"

"Well, ummmm to tell you the truth... I'M A FREAK!!!"

"Whaaa?" Luigi questioned

"Yeah... ummm I have this special healing ability, and I got made fun of it all the time. The kids would call me Dr. green head, and the mushroom avenger. I just need to get away from it. You know, start a new life."

"But why? that sounds really cool."

"Yeah, well I guess."

"Don't feel bad, I'm sort of starting a new life too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my whole life, I've lived in my brother's shadow, and I needed to prove to myself that I could survive without him." Luigi explained

"I see." 1 Up answered

"And there's something else."

Luigi explained everything about the Princesses, and how he was going to find out anything about _Black Shell_

"**Attention, we have reached our destination of the Sarasland Capital City, Yoshi Plaza. Please have all your luggage ready when you exit the train." **The intercom reported.

"Well, I guess this is it. Good luck on your journey Luigi." 1 Up said sadly

"You can stay with me if you want."

"Really? Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"No, I need all the help I can get"

"Don't worry Luigi! I would let you down!

1 Up has joined your Party!

He can help in battle with his head bonk ability,

and he can recover 5 HP with his heal power

In the field, he can... do stuff.


End file.
